


Ms. Runaway

by Roses_Sunset



Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I don’t even know anymore, rio being nosey, secret life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: Ms runawaywhy dont you staydont disappear on mewouldn't know what to docause if I lose youid be lostMs. Runawayarent you happywhat are you thinkingthe smile you plasterI know its fakeso tell meMs. Runaway are you okay





	1. Perfect Life

I opened my eyes feeling groggy from the night before. I look at my nightstand seeing the glimmering ring. I could help but smile as I thought back to last night. I got up putting the ring on before heading to the kitchen. I maneuvered my way making sure I didn't step on the rose petals on the floor.

Turning on the coffee machine, I grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, pouring sugar on mine. I felt his arms wrap around me enveloping me in warmth.

"Good Morning," He mumbled to my ear, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "Hows my beautiful Fiancee?" Fiancee. Its gonna take some time to get used to that word.

"I am doing wonderful," You poured the coffee, handing him the cup as you turned to face him. "You sure you can't call in sick today?" You didn't want this dream state that you were in to end.

"The company is shifting and they want me to be there," I pouted looking up at him. You leaned in giving him a kiss pulling him closer to you.

As soon as he left you texted Beth excited to tell her.

No way! come over right now the girls are also here.

You smiled grabbing your keys heading to drive over there.

~~~

Once you arrived at Beth's, you heading to her living room seeing the girls sitting on the couch.

"Show me the rock," Annie squealed calling you over. You went up to them showing them the ring.

"Oh My God it's so beautiful," Beth grinned but you could tell she was thinking about something else.

"Im sorry, Beth." She must be thinking about her failed marriage and a lame excuse of a husband. She stopped her daydreaming shaking her head.

"Dont be Dean's an asshole," All of us laughed at that for a few second before Ruby spoke up.

"Is that 3 carats?" You looked at the ring thinking about it.

"I think so," Jake did say he's been wanting to do this for weeks and business was good.

"holy damn, I can pay my custody lawyer with that," Annie said.

"I can get a whole new kidney with that," Ruby added.

"kidney? I can pay my mortgage," You took your hand away from Ruby looking at the girls.

"Stay away from my ring," You teased which erupted in another laugh from all of you

~~~

"Y/n you did not need to come grocery shopping with me," You ignored her protest. Jake works most mornings and you stay cleaning but when it's only you and the dog after while some things stay clean.

"Please Beth it beats staying home alone," Beth was quicker than you.

"Having the house to yourself? Its a dream," She joked as she entered the kitchen. She let out a scream which caused you to drop the bag and run to her. When you entered the kitchen you saw a few men chilling in the kitchen. You could sense the fear radiating from Beth but there was a sense of familiarity that made you not scared.

"What do you want?" Beth blocked you trying to protect you. You were going crazy trying to find out what was happening. Were they looking for you? The man glimpsed at you before looking back at Beth. He froze for a second turning towards you again.

"Oh relax sweetheart," You remembered those words said to you dozens of times and now your past was back and standing ten feet away. He turned around continuing the talk with Beth. "I just need you to call your lady friends" You remained frozen, not knowing how to react. Rio signaled one of the guys to take Beth to the other room to make sure she didn't call the police or anything.

He stalked towards you touching the strands of your hair. " Got rid of the red" He teased you, which slightly made you smile.

"Got a neck tat," You weren't gonna lie it looked kinda good on him. He licked his lips smirking at you. He looked down seeing a glimpse of the ring. You hid your hand behind your back looking up at him. 

"So tell me when did you become a suburban house bitch," You were about to tell him something when his men came in Beth following behind. Rio took a step back talking to Beth but always glimpsing at you.

~~~~

"How was today?" You asked Jack as he walked inside. You were just finishing up the dishes.

"Annoying but they invited me for dinner so I was a bit late," You shrugged it giving him a hug.

"It's okay, I stayed at Beth's today she needed my help with something" You gave him a kiss trying to forget Rio. This was the man that you cared about standing right in front of you. "I've missed you so much,"

"You saw me today in the morning,"

"I know," You smiled bitting your lower lip. You gave him another kiss slowly pulling him closer.

~~~~

You woke up an hour later seeing Jake in his desk. You grabbed your robe wrapping it around you before walking to him. You rested your hand on his shoulder peeking overseeing him scribble away something.

"What's wrong, baby," He looked over seeing it was you before letting out a breath.

"the company want to show more improvement in products" He rubbed his face in exhaustion. You could tell he was stressed, coming home late sometimes he stayed in his office working out kinks. "but im not sure what I could do," I saw the blueprints of the products thinking of something.

"How about if you give away products," He turned to you looking confused. You giggled before continuing. "People love free th-" You stopped when Jake started talking.

"Hey baby it's gonna be a long night do you think you can make me a coffee?" You felt a ticked annoyed but he did need coffee.

"Oh yeah ok sure," You gave him a kiss before heading to the kitchen to serve the coffee.

Okay I know I know a slow beginning but just wait I have a feeling y’all will love it.


	2. Wake up Call

You sat at your booth concocting a plan to help out the girls with their financial trouble. Jack said his business was going great maybe you could ask him if he could loan them some money and they'd pay it back as soon as they could. Surrounded by your thoughts you didn't notice Rio sliding into the seat in front of you. 

You sat up analyzing the room. "so wheres, the hubby?" He smirked fixing himself in the seat.

"working," Rio smiled as the waitress walked to us. She grabbed her booklet scribbling something down before looking up at us. 

"What can I get the couple?" Her southern accent was prominent.

You were interrupted mid-sentence by Rio who played along. "Can I get that hashbrown special you guys serve?" She wrote it down giggling from his excitement. "What about you, honey?" He turned to you. 

"I just want the coffee, love," She left disappearing into the back. After a few seconds of silence, Rio spoke up. 

"So this is where you ran off too," He leaned back resting against the booth. You chuckled placing your hands over the table playing with your ring.

"I wasn't running," He wouldn't understand anyway. 

"disappearing from everyone, id say thats called running," He shrugged responding to you.

"So you joined a gang?"He scoffed crossing his arms. 

"Im running a gang," The waitress came back with our stuff placing them down before leaving again. "I worked hard to be where I am." 

"I thought you'd stay out of it," It's been years since you last saw him but the closer you looked more you realized he hasn't changed. Yeah, the tattoos might have made him seem less approachable but he was the same guy.

"The one person worth staying out for left me, " Your stomach turned over as the guilt rose up. You knew some people would notice but you didn't think so much depended on you.

"God I love how it's so soft and chewie yet hard and crunchy on the outside," He picked at the food almost finishing up. You looked around the room one more time. "Relax its only me." 

"How did you find me?" You asked him. You knew how to cover your tracks. 

"Once I knew where you were it wasn't hard," He was the one who taught you. You examined his neck tattoo again seeing the details. 

"It looks good on you, the neck tat," Both of you smiled as he touched it. "Doesn't look one bit scary," You started laughing imagining how people must have reacted to it. He followed behind laughing too. as it died down you made eye contact with each other. 

"Why did you leave?" You bit your bottom lip looking away. 

"I had to," When you looked down at the table his hand was grazing yours. For a minute you thought about it, it was then you remembered missing his touch and longing to be with him again. 

But you're not 17 anymore, you're not this little kid you have a fiance. You pulled away covering your face. 

"I love my fiance," You told him sitting back. 

He scoffed thinking about something. "you saying that to me or to yourself?" You remained quiet not knowing how to respond. He sat up throwing a few bills on the table before stopping right next to me. "but does he love the real you?" He touched your shoulder before walking away leaving you to question yourself. 

\--

As soon as you reached Beth's house, you managed to collapse on her couch wanting to scream, cry, yell and just about everything. 

"What's up hon?" Beth stopped talking turning to you. You knew it was written all over you but you couldn't go home to an empty house. 

"Its nothing," The girls surrounded you asking a thousand questions but you only focused on only one. 

"Is it about gangbanger, is he threatening you?" You shook your head laughing at how the girls are oblivious to the reality. He can never do that to you. 

"No he's not threatening," It would be easier if he was. 

"Well, something is up because ever since he showed up you've been on high alert" You sighed sitting up. These were your girls they cared so much about you, they were the sisters you wish you had. You knew almost everything about them but they knew almost nothing about you. 

"I have to tell you guys something" You let go of the breath you were holding before starting.

"You know how you guys dont know much about my past" Ruby then spoke up.

"Yeah, every time we mention it you shut down" Which was true, you tried keeping your past as secret as possible. 

"Gangbanger, his name is Rio and he is part of my past"

 

Yay chapter 2! whos up for 3? It may or not be a flashback but who knows.


	3. Reminiscent

The kid beside you raised his hand in the air, wiggling it to catch the teacher attention. "y/n" and yet the teacher chooses you. "What do you think?" He waited for your response but you were clueless to this subject. 

"Well since my hands wasn't up someone would think that means they dont know the answer," The teacher walked to his desk writing down a detention slip. 

"You will get nowhere in life with knowing nothing but hey I've heard the drug business is booming," The whole class erupted into laughter, which only made you bury yourself deeper into your chair. 

The remainder of class you stayed watching the clock letting your nails to tap in the same beat as the clock. "Dont forget detention tomorrow," He told you before you could dodge out of the room. You sprinted to the back of the school; slowing down when you felt far enough from this hell hole. 

It wasn't until your eyes landed on him that you felt at peace. You hugged him pulling him flush against you inhaling his clone. "I missed you," He whispered into your ear sending shivers down your spine and causing butterflies. 

"I missed you too," You gave Rio a kiss putting your hand on his chest as he leaned against his car. "Today has been rough." You breathed still touching foreheads. 

Rio stayed quiet for a moment looking at you before speaking up. "Im taking you somewhere," You smiled asking where but he just remained quiet forcing you to enter the car. 

It wasn't till he pulled up by the park's gate that you realized he took you to his spot. Both of you got out of the car as he reached out his hand for you to grab. You followed him down a path, which led to an opening. 

"So this is where you come when we fight," Rio laughed taking off his backpack off to put it on the floor. 

"Shut up and come here," You grinned sitting down in front of him letting yourself rest against his chest, his breathing soothing you. "I come here to forget about the world and forget about the problems we can't control" You stared at the view zoning out. 

"mama I know something is bothering you," he put his finger under your chin making you look at him. "you can tell me," He kissed your forehead which made you intake your breath. 

"Do you ever feel like things are happening way too fast and you just want it to stop?" You admitted. 

"Sometimes," Rio pulled you more into him wrapping his arms around you. "But I have you to make it stop," You knew that was the perfect answer but it wasn't the answer you needed. "Is this about your grandma?" You shook your head regretting even just mentioning it. 

"Im fine I promise its just school," You lied hoping it deter him from asking more questions. You turned around kneeling in front of Rio. "nothing to be worried," For the rest of the hour, you two stayed silent. You were still battling with yourself. 

\--

Once Rio pulled in front of your house you didn't want to leave. "What are you doing after this,"

"Me and some of the guys I think are gonna go to Roscoes," You tensed up as he mentioned that guys name. He was part of the gang that invites new members. 

"I promise you that I will not join them when I have you" You wanted to believe him. He was the love of your life and you didn't know what to do without him but your head kept pestering you. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" He gave you another kiss massaging your cheek with his hand, savored those lips resting your hands on his cheek. 

"I love you," You left getting out of the car before going inside your house. 

You dropped your stuff off at the front before going to your grandma's room. "How are you doing Abue," She lifted her mask coughing up build up mucus before smiling at you. 

"Mija im doing great" She erupted into more coughs, which made you sit next to her to help her put her mask back on. 

"The doctor told you to keep it on" She resisted until she realized it was best for it to stay on. "Why dont you stay in the hospital, they told you it was better for you," She shook her head removing the mask. 

"no no, while you are here I'm gonna be here"You pushed her hair to the side smiling at her. 

"Te Quiero Abuelita" You gave her a kiss on the cheek putting her mask back on. She circled her chest where her heart was before pointing back at you.

You closed the door behind you letting the tears fall, as soon as you felt no one was watching. 

\---

As the darkness filled the sky, you ducked grabbing the bag under your bed. You stood rereading the note calling your grandmother to be transferred to the medical facility as her caregiver. There was no other choice. 

As you put your phone down against your dresser; you saw the picture of you and Rio resting against the dresser. It was summer and you wanted Rio to take a picture with you. You managed to convince one of your friends to take the picture. You hopped on his back giving him a kiss as she snapped the picture. 

You have to do what's best for both of you and this was the only way. "Im sorry" Your voice hoarse. You left your room trying to be as silent as you could not wanting to alert your grandma.

In accordance to their being a new episode today here's chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed looking at the girls who remained silent. They looked at each other not knowing how to start.

"Wait his actual name is Rio?" Ruby asked. You shook your head.

"No, but he's been called that since he was young so it kinda stuck" It was weird he's been called Rio since our adolescents though I dont know why he loves being called Rio instead of Christopher.

"Now that he's back are you gonna, you know," You twiddled with your ring, noticing it was becoming kinda loose by the number of times you touched it.

"No I'm happy here," The girls were unsure of your response. "I'm serious,"

* * *

"Honey, I know you told me business was great and I was just wond- No that sounds money hungry," You cursed at yourself, you were trying to figure out how to ask Jake to lend money to you to pay Rio back and he can leave you alone. "Babe I love you and I need money to get rid of a guy that I used to love but dont worry I dont miss him with every damn second," You shouted hitting the steering wheel.

"Okay, we could do this," You talked yourself up getting out of the car. You went up to his office waiting by the front desk. It was empty but the girl probably went to the bathroom so you let yourself in. The door beeped signaling for you to come in. You stopped as you saw him in his office talking to his secretary.

"Okay, just tell him you need some cash for the girls, he loves you enough," You took a step forward noticing his secretary getting closer. You tilted your head looking closer at them.

Jake smiled at her right before grabbing her by the thighs to push her on top of him. She was giggling to god knows what as she started touching his hair. He started kissing her neck, lifting her skirt. Este Hijo de puta.

You took a deep breath shaking your head. It was like he felt someone was staring cause he looked up catching you. He stood up shoving her to the side. You walked away before he could catch up to you, you didn't want to hear any excuse and you wouldn't accept any excuse.

It was only when you started driving did your heart start hurting. How could you let yourself be that blind? You kept driving, still wondering how you could help the girls. Tapping against the steering wheel had given you an idea as you drove into the parking lot.

* * *

Beth answered the door and you pushed her to the side entering her home. You grabbed the whiskey from her cabinet, placing the bag gently against the counter.

Beth wearingly grabbed the bag watching you as she opened the bag, her mouth almost falling, "Y/n how did you get this much money?"

"It's not everything but its a damn good start to hopefully getting rid of our problem," You know you weren't exactly involved in the problem, but the more Rio, the harder your life was.

"Y/n talk to me" Beth lifted the bourbon keeping it away from you. "You're not drinking anymore until you start talking,"

* * *

As you parked in front of your house you noticed all the lights were on. Why is he here? You contemplated even walking in, hell you can borrow some of Beth's clothes. Youll have to face him one day. You got out of your car before opening the front door.

No matter how quiet you'd be he heard you, "Hey welcome back!" He cheered drinking until the last drop of whiskey. You ignored heading to the stairs to grab your clothes. "No stay please" He ran to you blocking your path to the stairs.

"I dont want to talk to you now let me through" You hushed not wanting to let out your anger right now. He wouldn't even remember it. When he made no intention to move, you swerved under him trying to get away from him and his stench.

"But I miss you" His words slurred which only made you angrier. Twisting your arm, you ripped yourself free from his grasp, shoving him as far from you as you could.

"Dont touch me, you lost that right," It took him a second to comprehend what was happening, but by then you disappeared into the room.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He stormed behind you his yells echoing through the house.

"Youre the one drinking," You admitted, rummaging your drawers to find clothes.

"No, you've been acting different this whole week, you aren't acting like the person I want to marry," The room fell quiet, Rio's words resonating to you. He never loved you. You stopped what you were doing to look at him.

"Im glad you said that," You clutched the duffel touching the doorknob. "Because youre, not the person I want to marry either," You walked out getting into your car.

As you sat in your car and the silence was finally surrounding you, you felt this huge wave of emotion rush you. You started laughing, which probably made you look crazy but you didn't care. You tried so hard being this perfect thing that you didn't even notice how trapped you truly felt, and now that you're free it's exhilarating

* * *

You were watching T.V in the living room when Beth entered. "I need you to go with me," You scoffed burying yourself inside the covers.

"No" She walked to block your view of the T.V, she had her arms crossed.

"please, y/n you guys have history," Too much history in your opinion. You were on a Rio cleanse right now. He was partial to blame on you being this way.

"exactly," You told her trying move past her figure.

"if you're there then maybe he won't kill me," She tried reasoning but it only made you smirk. Rio wouldn't kill her. Too much attention would be dragged into his world. Deep down Rio is still good ol' Chris.

"He's not gonna kill you," You defended. You soon gave up trying to watch your show. You looked at Beth who was now pouting.

"Ok fine im just terrified of him and you being there'll be a witness," She admitted. You could see it, kinda. The whole eagle tattoo and looks that could actually kill, vibe he has going on.

"What about Annie or Ruby?"

"They have kids to care for, "Damn those kids. You groaned admitting to defeat.

"If I go this time there will be no next time," You reasoned. She smiled, giving you a bear hug.

"Deal," You got up running to your bag to get clothes. One more time won't hurt you.

"Let me get dressed," 


	5. Little Do You Know

Beth pulled up into the dark playground seeing Rio and a few of his men waiting there. "Are you coming with me?"

"The deal was to come to the drop I am here," Beth huffed walking out the car, grabbing the bag. You watched as Beth met up Rio, handing him the bag. His eyes flicked up, seeing you in the car.

"I dont bite, I promise," He shouted. You didn't dare move from the car, but it wasn't till you saw Beth walk to you again did you groan. 

"I promise it'll be quick," You got out of the car walking to him, Beth following behind you. 

"She's here can we talk now," Beth answered, but Rio continued glancing at you.

"Im only talking to the person who got me my money," He glanced down to your hand again seeing the empty ring finger. "fantasy life not working for you." You crossed your arms, covering your hands. How he always manages to notice everything frustrated you. 

"I just realized a few things, is all," He smirked, handing the bag to his men who walked away from you two, Beth following them making sure no money disappears. 

"You her bodyguard now?"

"She liked having someone that can compare to you," He smiled at you. 

"Is that so?"

"I would say better but I dont want to undermine" You waved your hand around him. "that." 

"So what did he do?" 

"Nothing important," You were already hitting the realization that things won't be the same. But Rio must have sensed something in your voice because he was going to say something until his men interrupted him.

They guys came back up, nodding their head to Rio. "I'll see you, ladies, again, yeah?" He headed to his car as we did ours.  
===  
You stepped outside Beth's house, savoring the silence. Beth had her kids home and she was focusing on them, so you didn't think she'd notice your absence. It was already fully dark, no one in the streets to spy on you or notice. 

You sat down her steps, wrapping yourself to warm you. "What are you doing here?" Rio tried sneaking in, but you had heard him already. 

"Made sure you don't run away again," He sat next to you, his heat radiating from him. Runaway sounds so disgusting. 

"I notice a lot of things, but you knew that already," Not everything was phenomenal, but this was your home now, no need to leave. 

"Rio, I'm not leaving," You were tired and you didn't want to argue. "But once we finish, you're done with us. Forget we exist," He shook his head, not accepting that. 

"why are you like that," He asked you as he got up. 

"like what?"

"One minute, it was like old times and the next you close off," 

"Rio," You've thought about telling him, but every time you stared at your phone, you've changed your mind. 

"Do you know what it was like, you leaving us?"

"Stop." You felt your throat swell up as you tried fighting the tears. 

"I was scared that something happened to you, your grandma was worried sick" He shouted. He laughed rubbing his face, "turned out that you left for your own selfish reason."You launched up, hitting him in the chest. 

"Fuck you," You hit him again, letting the tears loose. "You dont know jack shit," 

"Then tell me,"

"I was pregnant" You felt lightheaded, you've been holding on to the secret for so many years that, you felt the weight escape you when you blurted it out. 

Rio froze at the same time that Beth opened the door. You walked away from him, going inside. 

"Wait." Beth stopped him before he could follow you inside the house. 

"My children are home, she's not ready to fight and nor are you." She told him, closing the door on him. 

\---

He followed the path as best he could from memory. He had almost lost hope until he saw the opening in the distance. You were sitting down.  
"I left because I had to, not because I wanted to," You were too tired to fight, you just stayed sitting down, staring off at the distance. 

"why did you leave though?" Rio never admitted it because it hurt him too much, but he was devastated that you left.

You wiped the tears, looking up at him, "My grandma wasn't gonna make it as long as she thought she had to care for me at the house," She was always stubborn and made a promise to your mom that she'd care for you. But you were trying to do what was best for her too. "I was 16 and pregnant." When you had found out, it was the cherry on top of the shitty deck of cards played to you. 

"We coulda done it together," You chuckled. 

"You were doing so good, you were in school, you had you're future planned adding a pregnant girlfriend would ruin that," You remembered he wanted to go into business. 

"You don't know that." He tried reasoning, but you knew he was lying. 

You turned to him, "Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't join the gang for that baby" Rio knew that as soon as the baby was born, he would do anything to protect him. "I didn’t know me leaving, affected so much."

"Did you have him?" You touched your belly, remembering the night. 

"Turns out running away and trying to find a home for him was too much stress," A wave of emotion rushed over you, causing a flood of tears. "I had caused too much pain, I didn’t think it was fair to come back," He moved so that he was behind you, pulling you close to him. 

You finally broke down, after so many days of trying to be strong, you realized that you didn't have to with him. "I'm so sorry," You managed to say between the tears. His only response was to shush you, rubbing circles on your arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know a slow start but I have a feeling you guys will love it


End file.
